The disclosure relates generally to wellheads. More particularly, the disclosure relates to compact wellheads with production capabilities.
Conventional well production systems for the recovery of oil and gas from a hydrocarbon bearing formation include a borehole extending from the surface into an earthen formation, a wellhead disposed connected to an upper end of an outer casing or primary conductor lining the borehole, and a production tree attached to the wellhead. A casing hanger and a tubing hanger are often housed within the wellhead. A string of inner casing is hung from the casing hanger through the outer casing and into the borehole. Production tubing is hung from the tubing hanger through the inner casing. The production tubing functions as a conduit for formation fluids to flow upward to the wellhead and production tree at the surface. The tubing hanger may support an additional fluid conduits for injecting fluids into the borehole. For instance, fluid may be injected into the borehole during production in order to maintain fluid pressure within the borehole to allow for the more efficient recovery of hydrocarbons from the formation. In some production systems, an annulus formed between the conduits hung from the tubing hanger and the casing may provide an additional passage for produced fluids.
The production tree typically includes an assembly of valves and spools configured to control the flow of fluid passing into or out of the borehole through the production tubing and the wellhead. For instance, following drilling and the completion of the well, valves included in the tree may be opened to allow for the recovery of formation fluid from the borehole.
Typical wellheads in land operations have a relatively large a footprint (i.e., width or diameter), thereby preventing them from being run or passed through the rotary table of the drilling rig for mounting to the upper end of the outer casing. Consequently, wellheads are typically swung below the deck of the drilling rig for installation. This can be a relatively difficult and hazardous process. In addition, some conventional wellheads only allow for the installation of a single type or style of tubing hanger (e.g., concentric or dual bore), which limits flexibility and potentially limits production capabilities.